Close
by Klainer0801
Summary: Kurt struggles with the thought of PDA after everything he has been through. Blaine thinks he needs a little push in the right direction and accidentally lets a secret out.


It was hard for Kurt; having to come to terms with the fact that here, at Dalton, two boys could walk down the hall hand in hand and nothing would be said against it. It took him a while to realise that the private school wasn't full of bullies, jocks and discrimination like McKinley. Even though he _knew _nobody here would want to do him any harm, most of the time he shied away from public displays of affection or any form of touching… just in case.

Blaine understood of course, having to deal with the whole Sadie Hawkins dance aftermath wasn't easy, but he'd been at Dalton long enough now to know how things work. He was patient with Kurt, he only wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable but also knew him well enough to know that he'd need a little push in the right direction.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled, a flush travelling up his cheeks, as he pulled his hand away from Blaines.

"What?" Blaine whispered through a smile, reaching out his hand to take Kurt's again, ignoring Wes's speech about competition songs.

Looking hurriedly around to check nobody was watching, Kurt let his hand be taken into Blaine's soft palm. His body froze as David started turning in his seat. Breath catching in his throat, he realised Blaine wasn't about to let his hand go. What if this was it? What if David throws him into a dumpster just like Azimo… or shoves him to the ground like Karofsky?

Blaine looked into Kurt's pleading eyes, "Kurt, calm down. Please. No-one's gonna hurt you in here. You're at Dalton now."

Shaking his head nervously and trying to pull his hand away once more, Kurt stopped breathing as David fully turned around to face them. He closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the sharp thud of a fist to hit his face; but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly to see David staring up at the clock behind them, a blank expression on his face. When he saw they had 5 minutes left of Warbler practice and he turned back around to the front with a small glance and a smile in Kurt's direction when he caught his eye.

"Kurt, are you okay baby?"

A flurry of butterflies filled Kurt's stomach at the use of the endearment. He took a few deep breaths and squeezed Blaine's hand softly, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Blaine leaned in closer, trying to keep his voice low as not to disturb the other Warblers. His thumb brushed over Kurt's as he looked back up with those deep hazel eyes, "That wasn't so bad was it sweetheart? I just want to be close to you all the time, you know? Why not show everyone how much we love each –"

Realising what he's just said, Blaine stopped in his tracks, sitting up straight and averting his eyes to the floor. He fidgeted nervously in his seat before whispering, "Sorry. I-I was… that was kind of _too _fast. I'm sorry."

Kurt attempted to bring himself back down from the air but all he could think of was _this boy, this crazy perfect angel is in love with me._ He realised his mouth had been hanging open at the shock, but it quickly transformed into a beaming grin as Blaine looked back at him through his eyelashes and gave a little shrug.

Without a second through, Kurt launched himself over at his boyfriend and placed a kiss straight onto Blaine's lips. There was so much force that Blaine's chair nearly fell over but Kurt lifted his hand to the back of his boyfriend's head, taking the curls between his fingers and supporting his weight. Blaine blanched in shock before he relaxed and kissed back as he leant in, bringing his hand up to stroke over Kurt's cheek.

Hearing wolf whistles from the other Warblers, Kurt stopped suddenly realising where he was. He turned his head expecting the teasing and taunting to start, but all he saw was everyone's smiling faces looking back at him, a few rolling their eyes and clapping.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the meeting and the room was slowly emptied of students. Kurt drew away from Blaine slowly, giggling at the sight of Blaine's wide eyes, "Yes. I think we should show everyone."


End file.
